Hebi No Musume
by Kisara White
Summary: Haruno Sakura has never known her parents. She was always the freak, the one always made fun of for her golden eyes and pink hair. However, as soon as she graduates the Ninja Academy, things start to change and fast, including who she really is...…
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

STORY: Hebi No Musume

SUMMARY: Haruno Sakura has never known her parents. She was always the freak, the one always made fun of for her golden eyes and pink hair. However, as soon as she graduates the Ninja Academy, things start to change and fast, including who she _really is_...

* * *

Sakura watched with her golden eyes as children ran happily toward their parents. She hissed and turned sharply from the sight. Her pink hair fluttered in the wind as she stalked away. Sakura, as she walked away, could hear hateful whispers from children and adults alike. She didn't know why and it hardened her heart almost to the point where she could kill and not feel anything.

She walked out of the Academy and started walking through the streets, her eyes glinting hatefully. She then paused and looked up to see Hokage Tower. The Third, as she liked to call him despite his protests, had told her that her parents had died in battle and she always tried to imagine them. She briefly wondered if they would think she was a freak too but shook away the horrible thought. Instead, she thought of her upcoming graduation with a hard look in her eyes. She smirked, her lips widening over her sharp teeth.

* * *

A few months later, Sakura walked out with a black forehead protector. She immediately went to the nearest ninja store. Sakura looked at each of the shelves and immediately found what she wanted. Sakura dumped them onto the front desk. The cashier immediately sneered at her but gave her what she wanted. Sakura had always been better than most orphans, another student named Naruto being one, and always got a lower price than others. She sneered back and left quickly. Sakura jumped onto the nearest rooftop and started ninja-hopping across the roofs, a trick she learned by reading in the library. Sakura landed in front of a scruffy apartment and searched for a certain door. She then walked over and fished out a key from her pocket. Entering, she threw her bag onto the ground and locked the door.

She sighed and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and examined her features. Pink hair, molten golden eyes, and pale skin greeted her. Sakura had always been a pale child and the strangest. Sakura growled and tugged at her hair, snarling," Why am I always the freak?!"

In frustration, she screamed and smashed her hand in the mirror. She hissed like a snake but slowly relaxed. Sakura eyed her bleeding hand with disdain and glanced at the now cracked mirror. She scoffed and started to rip out pieces of the broken mirror, into the trashcan. She then slowly washed her hand, watching the blood drip out with fascination. She then stopped the water and bandaged her hand. She sighed and suddenly smiled. "I won't be the freak anymore… No, I will become strong… Heh."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Sakura's golden eyes narrowed as Iruka called out teams. Then he called out her name. "Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke…!"

Sakura hissed and tightened her fist. She hated them most out of everyone. One was a prankster with no talent and another was a so-called prodigy with a stick up his ass. Her eyes gleamed with anger but then she calmed herself as she thought inwardly, 'I can still fix this… Hm, the Uzumaki has large reserves of chakra at least and he is easy to lead around… The Uchiha has a fair amount of chakra, not as much as Uzumaki but manageable. He is smart and has high scores in Ninjutsu. I can just use his arrogance against him… Now, about the sensei…'

Sakura glanced at the two boys who were arguing with Iruka. In the end, he merely shut them up with a loud yell. Her lips twitched. 'Very manageable indeed.'

* * *

Sakura faced her new teacher. He seemed like the eccentric type and had introduced himself as Kakashi. He barely gave any information about himself and merely turned the table to Naruto. Sakura frowned and made a memo to search up about him. She was barely listening when he said, "Now, Pinky. Your turn."

Sakura frowned and said quietly, "My name is Sakura. I like training and snakes. I-"

Sakura could see Kakashi shudder at that and the part of his face exposed, pale ever so slightly. " –hate arrogance and idiotic people. My hobbies are experimenting with jutsu. My dream is to find all the jutsu in the world and… never mind."

Kakashi watched her closely and as she spoke, he thought, 'She's so much like _him _that it's just frightening. Her eyes, skins, body expressions, mannerisms… all of it.'

He then cleared his throat and said, "Now… We have matters to talk of and that is your test."

Immediately Naruto leapt up and yelled, "TEST?! BUT WE ALREADY PASSED OUR ACADEMY _ACK_-!"

Sasuke had bopped his fist onto Naruto's head, hitting him down. "Shut up Dope." He grunted.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and then continued. "Meet me in Training Ground 7 and don't eat breakfast…! Ja ne!"

He poof'ed off much to his newest team's annoyance. Sasuke and Naruto got up to leave when Sakura barked, "Where do you think you two are going…? We need to prepare."

Sasuke turned and glowered. "Prepare…? With you?" he sneered.

Sakura smirked, "Are you getting hard of hearing Uchiha…? Of course me. We need to do this as a team. If you don't cooperate, I will make sure that you will be having some difficulty becoming even a _chunin._"

Sasuke's lip curled. "Is that a threat…?"

"Oh, but I don't make threats. I make _promises._"

Sasuke shivered but cursed himself when he saw her smug face. Sasuke grunted his agreement while Naruto, after seeing that show of power, merely agreed. Sakura then sat them down and they spoke of battle tactics and laid out traps in the Training Ground. Sakura was now seen as team leader, willingly or otherwise.

* * *

The next day, Sakura munched on a protein bar, ignoring her teacher's demand. She swallowed the dry substance and looked at her clock. It was now 8: 30. She sighed and leapt up from her seat. She dressed in a kimono type dress with black shorts underneath, the red and black bringing out her golden eyes. She made sure that the mesh armor she had underneath was on her comfortably. She slipped on her clods and made sure she had all of her weapons, especially her katanna. She took it out and hummed at the edge. She smiled and seathed it with a _ching_!

Sakura then strode out, confident and bolder than ever.

* * *

Sasuke glared at Sakura who merely bared her teeth. "You're late." He hissed.

"You should expect that. Here, both of you."

She threw them both a protein bar. Naruto caught his after fumbling around. "Eh…? But Kakashi-sensei said not to!"

"And…? Who cares…? And stick to the plan no matter what Kakashi throws at us. Any hesitation and I'll murder you."

They shivered just as Kakashi appeared. He gave a smile as his students glowered darkly at him. He then said, "Maa, maa, there was a black cat in my way and I had to-"

"Get on with the crap."

Kakashi looked at the Uchiha. 'Hm… I was expecting an outburst like that from Naruto or…'

His gaze landed on the girl of the team and was shocked to see her outfit was just like _him_ when that traitor graduated the Academy. The color was different albeit but otherwise was exactly the same. She merely looked at him confused, her golden eyes shimmering.

He forced himself to look away and cleared his throat. "Now. For our test… You have to get these two bells away from me. The person who doesn't will get tied up to a stump and will go hungry as well as goes back to the Academy."

Instead of yelling and freaking out like he expected, they were all calm. He frowned, confused when he saw Sakura's hand moving slightly. He looked closer to see Sakura making hand signals.

_Stay calm. Don't act. Follow plan._

Kakashi then realized, she was the true leader. No matter how much the Council said that Sasuke was a born prodigy, fit to lead or Naruto, the next powerhouse with his charisma, it was Sakura. No matter what anyone else said, she would always be leading them if her leadership now was any sign. He stole a glance at her again. She merely smiled and they waited for him to say 'Start'.

Kakashi then called out, "Begin!"

And they all dispersed.

* * *

Sakura frowned as she saw Naruto's clones disappear. They had Naruto send out his clones in order to test their sensei's defense and offense. Sakura sighed and knew she would have to step in. Sakura motioned for Sasuke and Naruto to back her up if necessary. She leapt down and glanced at Kakashi who's one eye widened. She drew her kataana. She slid into a stance, smooth and languid like a snake, and struck. Kakashi had a hard time dodging her fluid movements for just like a snake, she twisted and snapped at every possible angle. Also, he just found out that she had paralyzing poison on the blade. Ah well, sucks for him. She got more and more cuts on him until finally he was downed by the poison. Sakura knelt by him and snatched the bells while taking out his Icha Icha book. He cracked open an eye as she tucked the book underneath her mesh shirt.

She smirked. "I will be taking this hostage. Have fun."

He started to cry anime tears as she walked away, book hostage.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Sakura glanced at Naruto as he argued with their client. 'Maybe he is not so useless after all…' Sakura mused, recalling how Naruto got them a C-rank. She recalled it quite perfectly…

'_Old man! Give us a C-rank! I'm tired of these missions! I'm a ninja, not that crack-ass prankster!' he whined._

_The Hokage merely stared at them and Sakura sighed, looking at Naruto who was pouting. Finally after musing at Naruto's declaration, he said, "Very well! I will give you a C-rank…! Tazuna, please come in!'_

_And that was how they met Tazuna._

Sakura sighed and took the time to pull out a scroll. It was a summoning jutsu she had found in the forest when she was a child in an abandoned area. She had yet to find out what it summoned but Sakura was eager to find out. However, this would be her secret weapon…

Suddenly she tensed as they passed a puddle, her golden eyes widening ever so slightly. Sakura pulled out her katanna and raced toward the puddle, intent on death. The puddle rose to reveal two men, a demonic look to them.

Sakura arced her sword toward the nearest one and blood flew as her sword struck true. Sakura back-flipped on the falling man and toward the alive one. Sakura merely bopped him on the head, knocking him out.

Sakura landed gently on the ground just as the two bodies fell. Sakura smirked as she thought, 'Finis…!'

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tazuna stared at her in shock. She merely wiped the blood off her sword and drawled, "Don't lower me to your standards…"

Tazuna collapsed in disbelief and said loudly, "Whew!"

Kakashi eyed her carefully, her golden eyes smoldering with bloodlust, not unlike her father's. Her kimono type outfit fluttered in the wind as she walked, blood dripping from her face. Sakura once again pulled out her scroll as she walked past her team. Kakashi sighed and then turned to Tazuna. "Explain."

It had turned out that Tazuna had lied to them about the rank of the missions and the situation. He had explained that a business man named Gato had taken over Waves, destroying and mangling the area, so much so that even the local lords were poorer than beggars.

The team had agreed to carry on and they continued. Then things started to go wrong. They had met with Zabuza of the Bloody Mist and a huge battle between Kakashi and him. It was brutal and destructive beyond words.

Finally the battle ended with Zabuza dying at the hands of a young Hunter Ninja. Or so they thought. It had turned out that Zabuza was actually alive and well at the hands of the young boy.

Sakura watched Naruto, Sasuke and Tazuna gasp in shock as Kakashi explained to them. Kakashi then glanced at her. "You knew didn't you…?"

"Of course I did but I thought the best course of action would be to step aside."

"… Well then… Now, for training!" Kakashi chirped, his mood taking a total U-turn.

Kakashi somehow procured a pair of crutches and led them outside. Sakura followed warily, keeping a hand on her katanna. She had learned the hard way to _never _let your guard down.

Kakashi paused at the bottom of an especially large tree and said with his regular drama, "We are going to _tree-climb_…!"

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. (random rolling dust bunny…)_

Finally Naruto broke the awkward silence. "How is that gonna help?! We climb trees all the time!"

Kakashi's eyes suddenly got an evil look, "Ah, but we're not climbing with our hands…! We're climbing with our feet…!"

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. (random rolling dust bunny…)_

"… I think Kakashi-sensei lost it." Naruto whispered to Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi sweat dropped and said, "Tell you what… Let me show you."

And with that he climbed up the tree. _With no hands. _All of the genin stared at him with astonishment, some hiding it better than most. Kakashi grinned and said, "Alrighty then… Concentrate your chakra and go…!"

Sasuke and Naruto just rushed in, slamming their feet against the tree bark. Sasuke used too much chakra and was repelled off while Naruto used too little and just fell. Sakura however, merely looked at the tree bark, feeling parts of the bark with her chakra. She prodded it for a while and finally started to climb.

Sakura made it all the way to the top before she decided to tree-jump. Something she had seen chunin and jonin do. Sakura jumped from tree limb to tree limb, her feet landing without a sound. Sakura smirked, her golden eyes full of pride.

Meanwhile, Kakashi looked up at her with a worried look. 'She's progressing too quickly. She's too much like her father… The Council might order to put her down if they get wind of this…'

Sakura glanced at Kakashi who was staring at her with a look she had seen in many other adult's eyes. Fear. Sakura snarled and glowered at him till he looked away. Sakura huffed and sat down just as Naruto started to scream on how he couldn't find her.


End file.
